Blind and partially sighted people have the same communication and information needs as everyone else. But many visually impaired people are not able to communicate effectively or understand the information because modern-day communication devices are not tailored for them.
A visually impaired person's ability to use modern complex communication devices is extremely limited. Even if the user is trained to use the device and is able to memorize the location and function of the numerous buttons, they remain unable to navigate graphically menu driven devices. In addition to graphical menus, communication devices have several identically shaped input jacks for peripheral devices such as headphones, microphones, cameras, and keyboards. For the visually handicapped user, finding the matching input receptacle for a peripheral device is a challenge of trial and error.
Braille is a system of raised dots which people can read with their fingers. Many blind and partially sighted people are able to understand particular types of information in Braille, such as information to be used in meetings or to be read silently. Braille can be used on communication devices by raising the telephone keys and adding the Braille characters. Braille telephones typically have large oversized keys to make “reading” the keys easier. However, it is physically impractical for every key and function button on a modern-day device to include Braille dots on each key or adjacent to each key. As a result, the blind user sacrifices many of the innovative telephone features available in exchange for use of the space-taking Braille key pads.
Moon is another system of reading by hand in which tactile symbols based on lines and curves are used to represent letters, numbers and punctuation marks. The advantages of Moon over Braille are that the system is easier to learn, the letters are easier to distinguish by touch, and it is easier for sighted people to understand. The main drawback of Moon is that it is bulkier than Braille and even more impractical for use on communication devices.
Audio announce features are yet another option for visually impaired persons using communication devices. An electronic voice calls out each number when dialing as well as the name and number of a called party when a recognized programmable key is depressed. Audio announcing provides the visually impaired person with assurance that the correct number was depressed but does very little to assist in the navigation of the device itself. Additionally, loud audio announce features can be distracting if the user is talking on the telephone and is not conducive to an office-type environment. Other audio techniques, such as automatic speech recognition, may be available to assist the blind user in navigating around a complex keyset. Again, these types of audio features may be annoying while the user is on a call or distracting to others who are in close proximity to the communication device. Additionally, it is difficult to have an effective speech recognition engine for every key and input on the telephone.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a communication device that assists the visually impaired user to determine the function of each key and input on the modern-day communication device. Furthermore, such assisting techniques should not rely on space-taking prior art techniques, such as Braille, but rather be integrated in the device so the blind user can benefit from even the most innovative communication features. It is also desirable to assist the visually impaired user with call placement, routing, and control options in such a manner that is not disruptive to the user, the called party or an office-type environment.